


9月29日

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 川柳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: おめでとう





	

秋が咲く  
大きな光  
5年前


End file.
